Oka-san dai suki!
by Hikare
Summary: Chapter 5: He grabbed the soft hand on his shoulder and pulled her he suddenly started to hug her, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Asuka… Asuka…" / A/N: Hello, This is a story I started in 2012. After 2 years I will be re-writing it.
1. Oka-san dai suki!

**Hello, This is a story I started in 2012. After 2 years I will be re-writing it.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter – 1: **_Oka-san dai suki!_

The sky was shaded with a light navy color, the sun was hiding behind a gray colored cloud. She pushed her soft pink hair locks behind her ear and sat slowly down on an aged wooden chair, a short sigh escaped her rose lips "This job is really make me tired.." muttered the young woman while closed her eyes. "Sakura Onee-san?" came a timed voice behind her back, she turned around and forced a smile "Hai, Daisuke-chan?" The little boy glanced with big sparkling eyes at his teacher a cute smile covered his lips. "Ne, ne let's play onee-san!" he started to jump up and down. Sakura stood up and walked to the raven haired boy she kneeled down and petted his raven hair.

"Gomen nasai, Sakura onee-san has to go to school." Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms while he huffed. "Hn." Muttered the raven haired child, his onyx eyes stared into her eyes. "Sakura onee-san will you play with me when you come back? Because daddy won't play with me and I don't really have friends, so… so.." He sighed "Will you please play with me?"

Sakura understood him she gave a short nod "Ne.. Daisuke-chan, I heard your stepmother is hurting you.. Is that true?" Daisuke nodded and looked with sad eyes to his pink haired teacher. " Daisuke-chan knows how to use a phone, right?" He nodded again "Every time your lonely, or when she hurts you. Call me okay?" She pushed a card in his pocket and hugged the boy for a while. The timed boy smiled back and hugged his teacher... He never felt so good he never felt like he was loved. His dad didn't even care about him. The only thing he cared and loved was his work and the red haired woman who couldn't even play for five seconds with him. After he lost his mother his father changed alot, he was working more and acted like a stranger to him. He was blaming him.. A tear slowly dripped down his cheeks but he faked a smile. He missed her mother alot, he didn't realise that until he hugged his teacher. "Sakura onee-san will you be my Oka-san?"

_"Sakura onee-san will you be my mommy?"_


	2. My lovely Oka-san

_**Chapter – 2:**__ My lovely Oka-san._

_-OSDS-_

_"Will you be me Oka-san?"_

She smiled, and looked at the nervous child right in front of her. She held his hands tightly and slightly parted her rose lips apart wanting to answer but closed them softly, she didn't know what she can say to this sad little child. "Eto.." muttered the pink haired teacher. "Daisuke-chan..." Daisuke looked with big sparkly eyes at his teacher. "Hai!" came a timed voice "Well.. I know you don't have a mother, but I can't be your mother.."

His face turned into a sad expression. "B-But.." He pouted and looked down to the floor, Sakura stroked his arms. "Daisuke-chan.. You can call me oka-san but only when we are alone, Okay?" The raven haired Uchiha raised his head and gave her his biggest smile "Arigatou Sakura-Oka-san!" Sakura giggled. "I'm so happy!" She petted his head while cupping his cheeks. She felt really strange, but something inside her told her this was the greatest feeling in the world, but she was afraid if somebody will hear about this and would think wrong about her. On the other side, she wanted to make the little Uchiha happy. 'Cause she was sure that he didn't know how a mother felt. She smiled to her self but a cute little poke on her soft light pink cheeks caused her to come back to the real world "Sakura oka-san, you gonna be late for school!" She shaked with her head trying to get rid of the weird idea's "Y-Yeah..."

She stood up and walked nervously to the big school door. She pushed it softly open, leaving a small raven haired boy waving after her. She waved lightly, smiled at her 'new' son while leaving the building

-**  
****UCHIHA COMPANY.****  
**-

He sighed, the only reason why he is sitting in this small room was because of his wife. Her cute smell was still everywhere. His head was aching he knew he was working too much but, he couldn't stop his self. She was the only woman who took away his heart. His ice cold heart. He never smiled, even if he got a new girlfriend. She couldn't make him forget his wife. But he knew her red haired girlfriend wasn't really a bad person. He cared about her, but he didn't love her, he was sure about that. He opened the old door and walked slowly out the small office room and closed the door tightly.

He could hear the whispers around him, but he was an Uchiha so he didn't cry or smile. The only thing he thought about now was his work. He walked with his head up in the air and stopped right in front of his own office room. He pushed the door open he took small steps to his glass table. He sat on his leather chair while he grabbed some papers from his table, "Hn. A meeting with the Uzumaki at 5 pm, a meeting with the Hyuuga's at 6 pm and going out with Karin at 7 pm." His onyx eyes moved over the table, nothing left. He finished everything, a short cough escaped his lips.

He turned around with his big leather chair and stared at the buildings right in front of his big office room. "Kami-sama." muttered the Uchiha. He looked at his expensive watch. "4.30 pm, so fast?" He stood up from his chair, grabbed some documents and walked out the office room. "Sasuke-temee!" came a huskily voice right behind his back while a fist got in touch with his shoulder "Dobe," muttered the raven haired man back to his friend "How many times did I told you, If we have a meeting don't come to my office?" Naruto stretched his head "More then 456757 times?" the blonde coughed while Sasuke gave him his famous deadly glares. "What?" said Naruto in panic. "Hn." he petted his old friends back "Sasuke, Sasuke go get a life man. Working is making you too asocial oh Kami-s-" A poke on his forehead stopped him from finishing his speech. "Shut up dobe. Don't tell me what to do." Naruto snorted. "It's not like your listening to me? You remember what I told about Karin?" Sasuke sighed. "Dobe, are you gonna shut up or do you want me to make you shut up?"

The Uzumaki grinned "Wow! That's the longest thing you-" a death glare came his way. "Okay dattebayo." he coughed. "Good. I got a meeting with Hyuuga at 6 pm and at 7 pm I'm going out with Karin. So hurry your ass." It wasn't like Naruto was listening to Sasuke. The only word he heard was 'Hyuuga' Yep. Hyuuga. The famous Neji Hyuuga, but that wasn't the thing that Naruto cared about. "Is Hinata-chan there too?!" Said the blonde suddenly without thinking. Sasuke smirked. "Even if she did. Your not welcome." Naruto could be dump sometimes but he was his only friend, making him mad was Sasuke's hobby. "Pf, there is something your forgetting teme!" he grinned "Daisuke is coming at 7 pm and your going to meet Hyuuga after that your gonna go out with Karin, who will pick Daisuke up and look after him! Hah!" Naruto smirked, like he did something good and felt really proud about his self. "You." Said the raven haired teme.

"W-WHAT?! NO-NO-NO!" Sasuke looked at his watch "I don't care. I gotta go now." Naruto sighed. "Ugh. Temeee!"

_-OSDS-_

"You're back Oka-san?"  
Sakura nodded. "Why are you still here Daisuke?!" He sighed "I'm waiting for daddy..." The pink haired teacher knew his dad never did come to pick him up he just always send somebody else. She smiled "I got a idea, let's play for a while, while you're waiting for you father." Daisuke smiled "Hai Oka-san!" He held her hands tightly while they walked to the corner of the classroom. They sat down on a big purple fluffy pillow. He placed his small head on her lap and waited for his teacher to grab a book, "Oka-san.. Will you stroke my hair?" Sakura nodded. She putted the book down on the floor and started to stroke his raven hair. His eyes closed slowly while he yawned. "Mmm... Mommy your hands are soft, your making me sleepy."

The pinkette giggled at his cute face. She could see him falling slowly in to sleep, she leaned slowly backward and closed her eyes too. "Uh, Hey?" she opened her eyes back open. "Shh..Could you be quit? Are you here for Daisuke?" The blonde man nodded, "He fell a sleep, only 5 minutes ago."

Sakura placed the small boy on the big purple pillow and stood up. "Let him sleep for a while, please.." Naruto nodded. "Uh.. Who are you? I never saw you before." His blue eyes scanned her from top too toe. "N-Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto." said the man while blushing. "Haruno Sakura, I'm Daisuke's teacher." answered the pinkette. "His father didn't come again, right?" He nodded "I came to get Daisuke I'm Sasuke's friend." he gave her a polite smile. Sakura shaked with her head. "Tell, Mr. Uchiha to come himself or I'm not giving Daisuke-chan to you." Naruto looked shocked. "Whu, why?" She placed her hands on her waist.

"Call him." muttered the woman with a angry voice. "But he is at a important meeting right now. I can't call him." Sakura grabbed the strangers arm and walked him to the schools door, "If his meeting is important, and his son isn't than tell him to be a real father. Daisuke-chan isn't going anywhere, you can leave now!" she slammed the door into his face. Naruto was shocked. He walked slowly away. Sakura sighed "Kami-sama! How can he call himself a dad! Yeah, dad my ass." She stared at Daisuke and walked slowly to pick him up. "He is so cute while he is sleeping.." she smiled.. "I'm happy to be your mother, Daisuke-chan.."  
She opened the back door of the school and walked to her car, and went to her house with Daisuke.

She opened her front door and went straight to her room, and placed the sleeping boy on her bed. She stroked his raven soft hair for the last time and covered him up, she couldn't help but smile. The pinkette felt like a real mother right now. His father didn't call, thinking of that thing what happened at school made her angry. How could a father not care about his son? She closed the door and went to the living room, a soft sigh escaped her lips. Her body fell on the couch. He would never come, it was already midnight. It's not like she didn't want Daisuke to stay with her.. She didn't want Daisuke to be sad.

_-OSDS-_

"She didn't – what?!" shouted the Uchiha. "DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING KILL HER! GO GET DAISUKE!" he shouted at his phone while pressing more on the gas pedal. _"But Teme, she said if you-" _Sasuke slammed on the steering wheel. "Get me her adress! NOW!"

_-OSDS-_

Somebody was knocking harshly on her front door, Sakura felt slowly from the seat "Ouch." muttered the young lady. She stood up and opened the door while rubbing her eyes, "Yes, can I help you?" asked Sakura with a sleepy voice. The figure just pushed past her and walked inside, "Where the fuck is he!" shouted the raven haired man. Sakura looked confused. "What?" The man slammed against the wall "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Sakura was shocked and pushed the men slowly from his shoulders.

"Wait wait, I should ask that! Who the fuck do you think you are, going inside my house yelling like a weirdo!" Sasuke hned. "Where is my son woman." The pinkette grabbed harshly from the Sasuke's arm and closed his mouth "Shh.." she whispered. "Your son? So your that 'father' of Daisuke? The great great daddy?" Sasuke gave her a angry look. "Give my son back." Sakura pushed him inside the room, where Daisuke was sleeping like an angel. "He is sleeping, and he isn't going anywhere." Sasuke pushed her away, and grabbed Daisuke and took him on his lap. "This is kidnapping. You should be happy that I didn't call the police." He walked out the room. But felt an arm on his back "You're calling yourself a father?" Sasuke stared at her "You're a bastard." said the woman without fear. "You're a bastard who doesn't care about his son, his feelings." Sasuke pushed the pinkette away with his shoulder and caused her to fall against the wall. Sakura's head got against the wall, "Don't you dare talk like you know anything, and never touch my son again. Hn." He walked out the door. Her head was hurting, she couldn't stop him. She stood up, "O-Ouch.."

_Daisuke.. I'm sorry mommy couldn't protect you.. _


	3. Welcome home mommy

_**Chapter – 3:**__ Welcome home mommy._

_It have been awhile since they left. Her head was aching, blood dripped slighlty on the floor "Oh gosh." She wiped the blood away with her finger tips, "Damn. That bastard!" She couldn't stand up, she lifted her self while holding from the wall and moved her tired body to her sleeping room. She pushed her self on her soft fluffy bed. She layed for a while, until her eyes closed._

_The only thing she could think about was the raven haired kid who called her 'mommy'. The sudden appearance of his father and taking him away while he was sleeping made Sakura crazy. The thought about that she couldn't help the child made her sadder than angry. She knew the raven haired Uchiha is powerful. Just with one word her life would be fucked up. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke would fuck her life without snapping his fingers. The powerful-rich-smart Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura coughed "Yeah... Smart, rich my ass." She hated him. She really really hated him. He made her little Daisuke-chan sad. Made him cry. Didn't give any attention to him. _

_But the only thing Sakura didn't understand was why did he act like that to his own child. Daisuke's mother died when he was a new born baby, the reason she died was of a plane crash. She had to go to a meeting in Paris, but how could they know that the plane would fall down? Sasuke still think's it's Daisuke's fault, her mother loved Daisuke. She didn't want to leave but, she had too. She promised Sasuke to come back soon... She didn't come back soon. No, she did.. not. Sasuke kept on blaming Daisuke._

_-OSDS-_

Sakura shaked her head. "Huh?" asked the pinkette when she saw Daisuke playing with the childeren in the yard of the Konoha Gakure School. He was smiling and playing happily, and didn't notice Sakura standing there. "Daisuke!" yelled the young teacher. "Daisuke-chan!" He turned his head and looked at the pink haired woman who was waving at him "Sakura onee-san!" He ran up to her and hugged her so tightly, she couldn't breath for a while "Are you okay onee-san?" asked Daisuke worried, he pushed her hairlocks behind her ears. "Your head Sakura onee-san... Did daddy do that?"

Her eyes moved away and stared into space "Daddy didn't hurt me sweetie, he just came to pick you up and I fell down the couch." she giggled. "Stupid oka-san." Daisuke laughed "Clumsy oka-san!" He kissed her cheeks gently and held her hand. "Let's go play inside oka-san!"

**- The Uchiha Mansion -**

_"Wait wait, I should ask that! Who the fuck do you think you are, going inside my house yelling like a weirdo!"_

_..._

_"Your son? So your that 'father' of Daisuke? The great great daddy?"_

_..._

_"Your calling yourself a father?" Sasuke stared at her "Your a bastard." said the woman without fear. "Your a bastard who doesn't care about his son, his feelings."_

"Hn, stupid woman." Sasuke stood up from his bed, and went to the bathroom to wash his face. "Who the fuck, does she think she is." muttered the angry Uchiha while washing his face. He snapped his fingers "Towel." the maid's around him dried his face. "Hai, Uchiha-sama." He gave them his deathly glare. "Out." he pushed his head backward. "Now." said the Uchiha harshly. "U-Uchiha-san.." said one maid. "Mrs. Karin called and she wanted to go to a restaurant today." Sasuke could hear the fear in her voice. "A-And she said, she would like to have you stay at hers tonight."

Karin, was his girlfriend. She did not like childerens, nor did she like that little brat Daisuke. she only wanted Sasuke for her self. She told everyone that she is the wife of Uchiha Sasuke. But, she wasn't. Lying was the only thing she was good at. But she knew you cannot fool with**,**

**_Uchiha Sasuke._**

"Tell her, I will be there _tonight_." answered a huskly voice. "Now, _leave_." said the Uchiha while putting his white expensive blouse on. He slowly buttoned his arm sleeves, and putted his necktie around his neck. He tied his necktie, and walked out of his huge bathroom. He grabbed his black leather office bag, and picked the jacket of his suite from the coat. The raven haired man walked down his luxe stairs and got in his Ferrari.

"I should call Naruto again." thought the man, he couldn't pick up Daisuke _again._Karin called, and asked him to stay at hers tonight. _Stay. Tonight. Together. Alone._Sasuke smirked: **It will be a long night...**Sasuke picked up his iPhone and searched for the number with the name '_Dobe'_that's how he called Naruto since their childhood, and pressed on call. _"Moshi Moshi?"_He started his car. "Yo, dobe." he smirked at his self. _"Sasuke-teme, what's up?"_answered Naruto while muttering his famous word 'Battebayou' Sasuke set his feets on the gas and pushed harshly.

"Cut the shityness. Pick Daisuke up after your done with your _bussiness_." He held the phone a little bit away from his ear after he heard Naruto screaming like a weirdo _"THAT TEACHER OF HIM IS A CRAZY WOMAN!"_Sasuke laughed _"Huh, Sasuke is that you?" .. "Oi! Sasuke-teme!"_The raven haired man coughed at his reaction. "Go. Get. Him." and pressed on the red button. He speeded up right to his office, and placed his glasses on.

-OSDS-

"Oka-san, **oka-san!"**said Daisuke nervously. "It hurts, it hurts!" Sakura turned around and looked at the child behind her back. "Wha- Daisuke!" she ran fast up to the seven years old child and stroked his hair "What did happen hunny?" asked the woman worried, "Your knee is bleeding, did you fall down?" Daisuke nodded to his teacher. "Yes, and and it hurts." Sakura kissed his knee's softly "You should look out hun..." She lifted him up "Wow, your really heavy." Giggled the pinkette. He blushed and smiled "Sorry oka-san..." He was really happy right now. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to stay here with his Mother. Playing and laughing doing fun stuffs. Being in her arms, let her kiss his hair, his cheeks. He wanted to be loved. Feel the feeling what a mother gave him. The feeling he never felt before.

Sakura placed him on the child chair and cleaned his kneels while putting a cute bandage. "Ouch.." mutterd Daisuke suddenly with a voice of pain. It didn't hurt anymore, because he was happy, he smiled "Oka-san, your the best!" yelped the Uchiha and jumped right on her. Sakura catched him tightly and walked with him to the play-ground inside the school. It was a big room, with colorful toys, a big slide, and little tables with chairs for childeren to sit and draw. "So, what do you wanna do sweetie?" Daisuke hugged her neck "Oka-san... Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Since, my knee hurts really really bad -" He lied. Ofcourse... "Will you stay with me tonight? pleawse.." Sakura shaked with her head. She was confused, why would the Uchiha want that suddenly? She knew his knee was okay. He just used it as an excuse, but she couldn't accept that. She knew his _father_. He would never-ever accept her to stay with his son. Like he said that night _'Stay away from my son'_

"I.. Uh.. I can't sweetie. I really can't." Daisuke pouted and jumped off her lap "YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL!" shouted the child at his teacher. Sakura stuttered a bit "D-Daisuke, I-I can't stay with you. I'm r-really sorry." The raven haired child started to cry "You hate me! Your acting like you care about me! But you don't! Your just like that red-haired woman! I hate you!" Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks while he crossed his arm. Sakura kneeled down at his level and petted his raven soft hair. "I will stay... But after you sleep I will leave, don't tell your daddy okay?" She slowly wiped his tears away and smiled cutely. "So, don't hate mommy, okay?" Daisuke nodded. "O-Okay..." He was happy, that she was going to stay at his house with him. They would sleep together, watch cartoon together, draw, eat, maybe take a shower together! Butterflies flew inside his tummy. **_Mommy_**, yes his new **_mommy.._**

**A/N: I'm really sorry for my writing/grammar. My English isn't good and I'm very bad with details.. Hope you understood and enjoyed! **


	4. Daisuke's Happyness

**Hope you enjoy – Sorry for my grammar – **_**Hikare **_

**Chapter – 4:**_Daisuke's happyness_

The little Uchiha didn't want to let go of her soft hands, he was holding it so tightly like he would never let her walk away. They were standing in front of a big white mansion with the biggest garden Sakura ever could see. The flowers looked pretty from the point she was standing, the pink haired beauty lost herself. She smiled faintly when she saw some cherry blossoms flying away from the cherry tree. A small finger pointed at the entrace of the Uchiha mansion. "There mommy!" shouted the boy with happyness in his voice. Sakura followed the way he was pointing at. "ah" mumbled the pinkette "Nice house!" Daisuke smiled "We can live together mommy?" said the child nervously. The question he asked made her blush a bit. "Let's go inside mommy, before daddy sees you!"

He grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her with him. He knocked on the front door and waited for a maid to open the huge doors of the mansion. The white doors of the mansion opened suddenly. A maid was standing behind the door, she bowed when she saw Daisuke walking inside the house but she didn't notice the pink haired woman going along with him. He pulled her so fast to his room, nobody saw them.

Sakura was standing inside a large blue room, it was Daisuke's bedroom. The walls was blue and his bed was in a shape of a car with lights flashing. All his toys were inside a huge toy box, Sakura smiled. He was having good life, _but he was still sad.._

Daisuke hugged her tightly "Finally mommy, you're home.." she looked sadly into his eyes and hugged him with love. "Let's have some fun Daisuke!" and muttered _'I want him to remember this day forever..'_

_"Sasuke..kun."_

She slowly wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. _"You're here, inside my arms…"_ The Uchiha could only smirk at the woman who was trying to seduce him. She took a step forward and started to kiss his rose lips softly. _"You will stay tonight, right?"_ asked Karin while eating up his lips. He nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sasuke loved to play, _**he really did love it**_. _"What about Daisuke?"_ asked the red haired female irritated. _"The maid's will look after him."_ She giggled awfully, and started to pull him to her bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Sakura stared at the raven haired child, "Should mommy cook you something to eat?" asked the pinkette while giving him a warm smile. "Yes, yes!" answered the boy smiling back at the woman right in front of him "Well, let's go to the kitchen Dai-chan~!" Daisuke grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the his room, he just pulled her down the long stairs and stopped right before the kitchen. The kitchen didn't had a door but a huge open wall so you can just look inside, Sakura popped her head inside the kitchen and looked around. She was amazed, the kitchen was so huge. It was even bigger then her living room, maybe 2 or 3 times. "Mommy, can you make ramen for me?" She turned her head around and looked at the hungry child and gave a cute little nod. She walked inside the kitchen and opened the fridge, and started to cook ramen and other delicous dishes, she even asked if Daisuke wanted to help her out.

They played and made food at the same time, Daisuke was laughing the whole time. Sakura was happy too, making the little Uchiha happy made her feel good and pleased. After a while they placed all the food on the gaint kitchen table, a blonde maid walked inside the kitchen and looked at them "Wow, who made all this food?" asked the maid. Daisuke giggled "My okaa-san!" the maid lifted her head and stared at the pink haired stranger. "Who are you and what are you doing in the Uchiha mansion?" The raven haired child from the chair and pulled the maid by her hand "Onee-san, that's my okaa-san and she made all this delicious dishes! Why don't you eat with us?"

Sakura blushed faintly, her cheeks got covered with a light pink color "I'm Daisuke's teacher, he asked if I could play with him today." she giggled, and sat down and grabbed her chopsticks the maid smiled and sat with them "You cook very well, you should be a maid." Daisuke jumped up and down "Yeah, then you can stay with me forever!" They started to eat their food while talking and laughing.

It was 8 P.M Sakura and Daisuke were sitting inside a small room with toys. Her eyes stayed on the watch for a while. "Daisuke, it's sleeping time." said the pinkette happily. His eyes got all teary but he just nodded and muttered an _'okay'_ Sakura lifted him up and took him to his room and placed him in his bed, she covered him up and kissed his forhead. "Good night sweetie..." whispered Sakura, the raven haired Uchiha closed his eyes and fell slowly asleep. She smiled and walked slowly out of the room, closing the door softly.

_"Finally, he is sleeping."_ muttered the pink haired teacher.

**"What are you doing here?"** Asked a huskily voice, she turned around and looked right inside oneyx eyes. "I-I..." stuttered Sakura.

_**T.C.B**_


	5. Asuka

_**A short chapter I'm sorry..**_

**Chapter – 4: **_Asuka.._

"**Get out."**

She stared right into oneyx eyes, his raven hair locks fell down his face. He pushed her timed body harshly against the wall and moved his hands to the side of her head. "Mr. Uchiha.." said the scared pinkette with a shaking voice. "I— I can explain it." his face moved closer to her face, he breathed softly into her face the smell of alcohol made her feel uncomfortable. He pushed her locks away and leaned down to her ears. "Do you want to die?" Sakura was shaking her throat got dry, it was difficult to sallow her own saliva. "D—Daisuke wanted me to play with him tod—" he slammed her hands at the wall "Who the fuck do you think you are woman! Playing with my child, acting like you care?!" he backed away and grabbed his head. "Damn, my head is aching…"

_Get a grip of your self Sakura, you should be strong…_

"Mr. Uchiha, you should go to bed. Daisuke is o—" he pushed past her and walked into the room of his son. He looked around and spotted his son laying on his bed happily smilling in his sleep. Sakura walked after him and touched his shoulders. "Please let him sleep for a while, he got tired." He looked over his shoulders

'_Honey, let Daisuke sleep, he got tired. Let's go to sleep too." _

Sasuke shaked his head, why did he suddenly remember what his late wife said?

He grabbed the soft hand on his shoulder and pulled her he suddenly started to hug her, tears dripping down his cheeks. _**"Asuka… Asuka…" **_


End file.
